Assessing function of the brain of a person with a potential injury which may be caused by a cardiac arrest, a stroke, trauma or the like remains a significant medical challenge. Appropriate treatment, therapeutic interventions and even their development as well as recovery of the person depend on a reliable and early detection of a brain dysfunction.
Modern brain imaging techniques enable the assessment the brain function. However, the imaging techniques are laborious and expensive, and an imaging device is fixed to its position and is thus non-movable. A person with brain injury, in turn, is typically a patient of an intensive care unit whose health doesn't allow his/her movement. The combination makes it challenging or impossible to take the person to the brain examination and set him/her in a proper position in the imaging device. Furthermore, the brain imaging at least almost always requires movement of the person to a different room typically outside the intensive care unit. Thus, a need exists to develop the examination of the brain function of a person with a potential brain injury.